1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tip-up signal device for ice fishing and, in particular, to a tripping mechanism for the signal staff of such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In ice fishing a fisherman frequently leaves a fishing line unattended, extending into the water through a hole in the ice. Accordingly, signaling devices of various types have been used with ice fishing apparatus in order to signal to the fisherman that a fish has taken the hook and pulled the fishing line from the fishing reel. When fishing through a hole in the ice, a retracted signaling device, such as a signal flag, is retained in a non-signaling position by various structural arrangements. A tripping mechanism responds to a pull on the fishing line to trip the retaining structure and release the signal flag for movement to a signaling position. A disadvantage of such prior art signaling devices is that the tripping mechanism is designed so that a predetermined pulling force on the fishing line, or unreeling of a predetermined length of line, will trip the mechanism. But different types of fish and different fishing conditions sometimes make it desirable to allow for different pull forces or different pull lengths to occur before signaling that a fish has actually taken the bait. A disadvantage of prior signaling devices is that they have not allowed for variation of the tripping conditions.